Gravity Wars
by alucard31
Summary: When all adults on town dissappear and Gideon tries to take over the town, what will happen to Gravity Falls? The Pines Twins try to takeover Gideon's government, but they aren't the only ones. Rated T for reasons. NO PINECEST Dipper x OC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS HERE VICTOR BRINGING YOU A NEW STORY NAMED "GRAVITY WARS" I THINK IT'LL BE INTERESTING AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND R&R! ENJOY :D (I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE STORY THAT JUST ENDED NAMED "LORD OF THE FALLS" I REALLY LIKED IT SO I MADE A STRORY A BIT BASED ON IT)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1: Prolougue to War**

The year is 2014. The Pines Twins are staying with their Great Uncle, or as they call him Grunkle Stan. He owns a Shack, which is the Mystery S'hack. Just another tourist trap.

The day is July 15 and Dipper and his twin sister Mabel have just woke up from a heavy night.

"Ugh, good morning Mabel" said Dipper as he tried to stand up.

"Morning Dipper" she replied

"Lets go get breakfast"

As Dipper, Mabel, and Stan ate their breakfast, Stan dissapeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" said Dipper "He was there a moment ago and now he's gone!"

"Let's go outside and check if everything is ok"

"Ok, just in case" said Mabel

They left towards the city, which was strangely out of grown-ups. Teens were looting stores and making a mess around the city. As they approached the city they saw Wendy approaching them.

"Guys, do you know why the heck all the adults have dissapeared?" asked Wendy

"No, Grunkle Stan just dissappeared as we were having breakfast."

"Well, we can do anything we want!" said Wendy "Come, let's go to McDonalds!" she said and they followed her to the McDonalds.

AN HOUR LATER

"What the heck is doing Gideon in the town hall?" asked Dipper

"No clue, but looks like he want to take over the town." said a kid next to Dipper

"No way he's doing that!" said Mabel "What's your name?"

"Patrick, but you may call me Pat"

"Ok Pat, if anything happens help us the much you can." said Dipper

As Dipper and Mabel entered the Town Hall and towards the ceiling, Gideon spotted them. Gideon used a walkie-talkie ad called a wave of kids, or guards.

"Ah, my favorite twins, Dipper and Mabel, waddya want?"

"We won't let you take over the city!" said Dipper "Voting is more fair than to take over this place!"

"Oh really, cause I already did."

"Well I'm going to fix that" said Dipper and stared towards the crowd of about 50 kids. "Attention my fellow citizens, I know that we are all free in this city and we have the right to elect our leaders so if you-" Dipper was interrupted.

"GUARDS!" yelled Gideon and a little group of about 15 kids escorted them out of the Town Hall.

"Ugh, that Gideon!" said Dipper "Got and idea!"

"What?" asked Mabel "I can't fight those kids"

"But an army can!"

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1 GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IF IT'S TOO RUSHED BUT THE MOST INTERESTING PART IS ABOUT TO COME (ABOUT CH.3 OR 4) THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! FINALLY BROUGHT TO YOU BY: ME! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND BUY ME SOME STIIIICKERSSS! (BLUUUEEE!) :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 2: Recruiting an Army**

"How're we gonna do that! That sounds good but still we're not competition for Gideon's new army!" said Mabel

"I can help you two recruit some kids" said Pat enthusiastic.

"You can?" asked Dipper doubtfully

"Sure, I have many friends here in Gravity Falls. Where do we meet?"

"Back at the Mystery Shack at 6:00 PM. And don't let Gideon or his troops see you, and be careful." said Dipper

"Ok, don't worry, I will" he said and he ran away towards the city.

"So what now?" asked Mabel

"Well, I guess we need to recruit some people too. Let's go check if Pacifica wants" said Dipper

"NO! I totally doubt she will. AND THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!" yelled-said Mabel (lol)

"And? We better try than lose"

"Whatever. Let's go."

AT THE NORTHWEST MANOR

Dipper and Mabel walked to the door and knocked it. They heard a loud scream come from the house. Some seconds later came Pacifica and opened.

"Ugh, waddya want!" she said

"Do you wanna join our army to make Gideon leave his spot as 'mayor'?"

"Are you kidding! Never! You know what, imma start my own army and I am gonna be the new mayor of Gravity Falls! Now get away of my sight!" said Pacifica and shut the door on their faces.

"Told ya" bugged Mabel

"It was worth a shot, but I fear we now have a new enemy." said Dipper

"Hope she doesn't attack us sometime, or that would be our end." she said

"Yeah. Hey how about we recriut Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Ashton, and Ashley?" said Dipper

"Yeah, good idea!" said Mabel

"Let's see if they wanna help!" and with that they left towards Candy's house.

CANDY'S HOUSE

*Knock Knock*

"Yeah?" said Candy as she walked out "Oh hey Dipper, Mabel! So, why are you here?" she said

"We wanted to ask you if you want to join our army to defeat Gideon" said Dipper

"And Pacifica" said Mabel, still angry about Pacifica.

"Of course I will, and Grenda too!" she said and Grenda walked out.

"Yeah I will!" she said

"Ok follow us!" the tins said and they left over to the S'hack.

AT THE MYSTERY S'HACK

"It's already 6:00, where's Pat?" asked Dipper

"Maybe he's still recruiting-" Mabel was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Pat and about 40 kids entered the S'hack, and between the crowd he could recognize the faces of Ashton and Ashley.

"Wow, good job, Pat!" said Dipper. Dipper stood over the counter and gave them a speech.

"Listen, maybe we're less than Gideon's army"

"And Pacifica's" muttered Mabel

"Yeah, whatever, we're gonna stand above them and regain Gravity Falls for the city's good!"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"We're the Pines army, and we're gonna win!"

"One, two three," said Mabel

"PINES ARMY!"

**AND THAT'S IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT CHAPTER 3 WILL BE RELEASED TOMMOROW OR FRIDAY IF POSSIBLE. THANKS FOR READING! BYE! :)**

**CHAPTER 3: AN INVINCIBLE ENEMY**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE! BEHOLD THE CHAPTER 3 OF MY STORY "GRAVITY WARS". AFTER MY FIRST WEEK HERE IN FANFICTION IM REALLY HAPPY TO ADVANCE IN MY STORIES "POMPEII: AN ACCIDENT IN GRAVITY FALLS", "DRAGON BALL GF" THE START OF "ZARBON'S REBELLION" AND THE ADVANCE OF THIS STORY! TAHNKS EVERYONE FOR READING! Y'ALL THE BEST :) R&R!**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 3: Pacifica's Dominance and Gideons Reaction**

Gideon sat down at his office at the City Hall. Then two kids about 10 years old rushed in.

"What do you idiots want now!" He yelled at them.

"We have informs that Pacifica Northwest is making an army to takeover the town." One of them said.

"WHAT, NO WAY SHE'S DOING THAT" he yelled at them "TELL THE ARMY TO GET READY TO ATTACK PACIFICA'S PLACE, AND KEEP AN EYE ON THOSE PINES TWINS" instructed-yelled Gideon.

"Yes sir" the two boys walked off.

"No Pacifica you're not getting in between me and my dominance over Gravity Falls" she said to himself.

Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor...

"Prepare the stick to attack the Town Hall" Pacifica ordered

"Yes, my lady" said a kid which was helping Pacifica reunite the Army, which she was planning to use to overthow Gideon.

In a bad way, though, she wanted to control Gravity Falls just for her own good. She hated Dipper's Army too.

Still, the Northwest heiress needed some allies in this war against Gideon.

"Hmmmm, should or shouldn't I?" She thought deeply.

Suddenly, she heard marching sounds. She peeked though her window and saw that Gideon's Army was approaching her Base.

"Oh crap" she thought.

Suddenly, a kid which she named 'Lieutenant' ran in her room.

"Ms. Northwest" he called panting "Gideon's army is approaching and we're not ready!"

Pacifica started to sweat. She knew that the only way to defend herself and her army was to call for backup.

And the only remaining and functional army was the Pines' army.

"OK, go out there and defend the more you can" she said concerned that she was not going to win against Gideon's raid.

"Yes, my Commander" he said and ran out.

Pacifica immediately ran to the phone and dialed the Mystery S'hack.

She waited until someone finally answered the phone call.

"Hello" called Dipper from the other side of the line.

"Dipper, I need you".

END OF CHAPTER

So what do you guys think? Hope you liked it! Wait for an amazing chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Allies

Review

Follow

Favorite


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO AN AMAZING CHAPTER 4 OF MY STORY GRAVITY WARS! HOPE YOU LIKE AND LEAVE A REVIEW SO NOW TO THE STORY!

AS ALWAYS R&R AND SMILE.

PROLOUGUE: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 4: ALLIES

Dipper felt a cold chill run down his spine as he heard Pacifica's words through the phone.

"Help in what?" He asked.

"We are being attacked by Gideons army and we can't without you" she said as she peeked though her window and saw her army was losing against Gideons'.

"And why would I help you after all you've done to me and my family?" He spat out.

"Please Dipper forgive me" tears started to roll down her cheeks "please help me".

"Ugh, FINE, we'll go" he said

"OH THAKNS GOD BLESS YOU DIPPER BUT PLEASE COME SOON MY ARMY CAN'T RESIST LONGER!" She said very fast.

"OK" Dipper then hung the phone. He walked over to where the army was camping.

"OK my fellow soldiers" he started getting everyone's attention "I know this may not sound fair but we will have to go help Pacifica"

"WAIT WHAT!" Yelled Mabel.

"She is being attacked right now! Her base is being raided! We can't just let her like that!"

"Ugh, fine!" Mabel finally gave out.

"Hey but o don't think were ready to fight Gideon's army, so what are you thinking of?" Asked Pat concerned.

"I know, but I hope you all give your best out there, so let's go." He said.

The army started marching towards Pacifica's house. When they reached they saw it was a whole mess. He saw many kids laying in the floor unconscious. Some maybe dead.

They could still hear sounds coming from the house. He could tell they had captured Pacifica as he heard her calls for help.

"Let's go in".

END OF CHAPTER

YEAH I KNOW IT WAS SHORT THOUGH NICE. HOPE YOU SAY THE SAME. WHATNWILL HAPPEN TO PACIFIFA?

AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR AN AMAZING CHAPTER 5!

CHAPTER 5: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

BYE!

REVIEW

FOLLOW

FAVORITE


End file.
